Secret List
Nukesplosion #Boulder: Rock Manipulation, Regeneration, Enhanced Strength, Enhanced Durability. #Moulder: Can disintegrate stuff. He can also shrink and enlarge objects. He can fly. #AmpliFire #Speed Morpher: Enhanced Agility, Sharp Claws, Extreme Speed. #ConDuckt: #Tarcastick: He is a tick-like alien that has Mummy-like Bandages, and can spit out hot tar #FrostDragon: Freezing vapor, Flight, Enhanced Agility, and adding a mace tail, breathing underwater. #Toadpad: He is a Frog, that can jump high, stretch his tongue, He is Able to turn his legs into a toad's tail, and can breathe and swim underwater. He has a poisonous tongue. #Psystrike: He is a pantomime expert that can create invisible but solid walls using miming gestures. #Airstrike: He looks like a large eagle, and his lower body is replaced with a tornado made out of wind. He has POWERFUL wind powers. He can also turn intangible. And he can fly. #Mountain Dust NEW: Same as the old one, except with a new picture. #Aquasnake: Can fire water in the form of venom and survive in aquatic enviroments. Can blend into oceans to manipulate them to a large extent. He looks this: http://www.gormiticlub.it/sites/gormiti.it/files/styles/large/public/Aqualogue.png #Busholdier: Has Four Vine-Tentalces and has powerful plant manipulating powers. He looks like: http://www.gormiticlub.it/sites/gormiti.it/files/styles/large/public/forrest_soldier_0.png #Swallowstone: Can eat anything around him, and spit out boulders of stone. He looks like this: http://www.gormiticlub.it/sites/gormiti.it/files/styles/large/public/gerz.png #Powerdrain: He has the ability to drain one's power, preventing him from using it. He also has the ability to grant that ability/power to anyone he wishes. Weaknesses: He can't give a stolen power to himself. When he reverts, every power he gave or stole will return to its owner. He can't steal a power/ability from someone if he hasn't saw him/her using it. #Opticus: He has eyes all over him! He looks like an octopus! #Invisiball: An Alien that can roll into a ball and turn invisible. #Chainsawr: A Dinosaur-like Alien, that can morph his hands into chainsaws, and stretch his back tentacles to wiplash aliens. #Turret: He is a master of lasers. He has several ports to fire lasers from. He looks like a U.F.O. He can spawn small U.F.Os that can fire lasers. He can fly and survive in space. #Cyclone: A Whirlwind Alien that can duplicate. #Pawthorne: A lion/tiger-like alien. It can shoot paralyzing thorns. #Clobberilla: A gorilla-like alien. The massive energy balls wielded by Clobberilla possess enough power to light up an entire countryside. #Gigantula: A tarantula-like alien. It can use its spider webs as a trap. Although Gigantula moves very slowly, it is able to get several attacks in at once by using its many arms and claws. #Orcatide: An enormous whale-like alien. It is Fred's only alien that names its attacks such as "Whale Whammy". #Magixio: Can only preform silly magic tricks (cards, making a bouquet of flower appear, and doves). #Lightning Edge: A humanoid neon green alien with sharp limbs and extreme speed. He can also generate electricity. #Tomahawk: A powerful hawk-like alien that can launch himself like a powerful rocket He can also clone himself. #Kang Fu: A punchy Kangaroo-like alien. He has super strength. #Cat-a-pult: A cat-like alien that can launch things like a catapult with his special tail-structure! #Psychollect: A member of Synaptak's species. #Loxodonta: A member of Trumbipulor's species. He has a very sharp memory. #Knightle: A knight with a shield and sword. Great skill and proficiency in wielding a blade or blades.Cut with great precision, speed, and strength.Incredibly fast weapon control.Cut only and exactly what he wants.Counter an enemy's attacks and use their own strength against them.Cutting with swords. He can use his shield to block and deflect oncomming assaults, and can also extend miniature glaives and hurl the shield like a boomerang. #Sandemon: A sand-made blob that can merge with sand to grow. HE can also shapeshift, turn into dust to fly off, and grow in size. #Chrononaut: He is made out of a gold-like material, and he can manipulate golden energy to create a sort of shield, and teleport through time and space. He can shoot this golden energy, which is actually space-time energy to age things to dust, disintegrate them, or send them to someplace. His species is from the 79th Level of Null-Time. #Twinkle Star: He has the ability to fire star energy rays, waterbend, fly and enhance his powers from moon light influence. He is at his strongest in the presence of the full moon. He looks like a blue humanoid, with many light blue spikes sticking out of him, and a mysterious white aura. He wears blue gloves, and boots. He has a dark blue belt. He has three eyes, with the third being on his forehead. He lacks a mouth or a nose. Once he appears, the water on the shores drifts backwards. #Halo: He could have be a white humanoid with angel wings. he would be called Halo. He has the power to induce feelings of serenity in others. He is able to induce powerful feelings of tranquility in others, allowing one to keep others calm and peaceful. He also would have immense probability!. He also has light control powers. He is a Yin Photonite. #Shadoweaver: A Yang Umbranite. He can control shadows and darkness. He has emotion powers to fear and misery and whatsoever. We would also give him Anti-Probability powers, of which he can make bad luck occur to other things and people, and making disasters more possible. #Dreamwalker: He is a dream alien capable of inducing sleep into others. He also has reality warping in dreams, and can create illusions. He is a light blue alien with a huge head, little antennae, black eyes and a thin mouth that resembles a Pac-Man ghost and can fly. #Haywire: He has the ability to transform anything into technology with powers similar to Cooper. When he is injured, his missing parts become binary codes. That way, he can use his technopathy to fix the binary codes and regnerate. #Astral Fred: This alien is an astral projection of Fred; He will gain physical and mental perfection - Achieve a higher state of being - Obtain a mind that is one with the universe - Become empowered by cosmic forces - Unlock a hidden power that has slept within. Spirit Physiology while outside the body. Project your consciousness/soul/mind/spirit/astral form outside your body. May gain the power of Possession. Can fly and even cross through spiritual/mental dimensions. Can phase through physical objects. High level users can interact with the physical environment with their astral forms. Astral forms are invisible, though people with spiritual/mental powers can sense and see them.﻿ Some users can make their Astral Form corporal, them to affect their surroundings. User can whisper into the ears of the target and make the target believe the whispers they hear are their own thoughts, leading this to some form of Persuasion. He can also shoot cosmic force and turn visible. He looks like a musclar version of Fred with a white aura and blue skin.